


it's like nothing i've ever known

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Mandomera, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, seriously they are the cutest, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “You okay?” She asks. Din snaps his attention to her.“What?”She rolls her eyes, a fond smile playing on her lips before she repeats herself.“I’m fine,” Din replies, shaking his head. “I just realized I left my jacket at home. We’re almost to the car anyway.”“Here,” she starts, removing her sweater, “you can have mine.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	it's like nothing i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> For [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/Thalius) who sent me a fluffy writing prompt over on Tumblr. Thanks so much!!
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and realized that I never posted it here... So enjoy! :)))
> 
>  **Prompt:** _"Here, you can have mine."_

A part of him still thinks this is all a dream. 

A very realistic, crazy stupid kind of dream he never wants to wake up from. One where he successfully asked Omera out, and she said yes, the reason escaping him even now. 

As they’re leaving the movie theater into the night air, he makes some offhand comment about the film they saw, and he doesn’t even remember what he said. He just sees how it makes Omera laugh, bright and sweet, and he soaks in her pretty smile like a flower beneath the sun. He vows to himself to make her laugh every day.

As they walk back to his car, a breeze rattles the tree branches above them, the wind holding a slight chill. It’s enough to make the hair on his bare arms stand on end and he shoves his hands into his jeans’ pockets as casually as he can. 

“You okay?” She asks. Din snaps his attention to her.

“What?”

She rolls her eyes, a fond smile playing on her lips before she repeats herself. 

“I’m fine,” Din replies, shaking his head. “I just realized I left my jacket at home. We’re almost to the car anyway.”

“Here,” she starts, removing her sweater, “you can have mine.”

Din’s eyes widen before he springs forward and gently wraps thin fingers around her wrist.

“No, no, no, I’m okay—”

“Din Djarin.” Her voice cuts through him, giving him a look that makes him swallow. Omera slides the sleeves over her arms before shoving the sweater against his chest. She all but orders, “Put on the sweater.”

He blinks before a small smile curves his mouth, and he takes the sweater. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

He gently slips his arms through, afraid he’ll accidently tear the soft fabric, but it fits snugly around his shoulders and comes a little short on his arms. He’d be lying if he said he didn't revel in the warmth of its previous wearer, catching a faint scent of her perfume. Omera chuckles, biting her lip as she steps forward to smother down the wrinkles. 

“You look so cute in my sweater,” she says, and she’s glad it’s dark or else he would’ve seen the blush across her cheeks.

“Thanks, I guess.” 

They laugh.

* * *

Din turns off the engine, parked in front of Omera’s house, and they exit the car. He watches Omera come around from the passenger side and move beside him. Their eyes lock and they smile almost shyly at each other. Omera slips her hand into his. Din’s heart races.

They walk up the driveway and climb up the stairs to her front door. She turns her body to face him, their hands never parting.

“Thanks for the date. I had fun,” Omera says, eyes dark and piercing and gentle all at once. He clears his throat.

“I had fun too,” he replies. “We should do it again, sometime. If you want to.”

Omera nods. “Okay.”

Din blinks, tilting his head. He couldn’t keep the shocked lilt out of his voice as he asked, “Really?” 

Omera’s smile broadens, crinkling the corners of her eyes. She responds easily, “Yeah.”

“...Cool,” he breathes, a little surprised and a little excited.

He shifts his weight, unsure how else to fill the quiet. Omera’s eyes never leave him, her entangled fingers warm and solid with his.

She bites her lip, a nervous habit he’s noticed, and his eyes flit to her mouth. He doesn’t notice hers dart to his. He doesn’t know if she pulled or he pushed but they’re standing closer, her face only inches from his. He swallows.

“Good night, Omera,” he whispers between them, because he doesn’t trust his voice otherwise. She smiles softly, and he thinks he sees something flash across her eyes. 

Then she’s tugging him forward and their lips meet halfway. Her lips are sweet and soft and warm against his, stealing his breath away, and he practically melts into a puddle right at her feet. It takes him a moment before he gathers himself and kisses her back, gripping her hand.

She pulls away first, and Din’s eyes flutter open. She’s grinning a little cheekily. It brings out her dimples and Din may only be seventeen, but he knows beauty when he sees it and Omera is another category all on her own. It makes Din’s knees wobble and his heart pound against his sternum and he wants to kiss her all over again.

“Good night, Din,” she says, giving his hand one last squeeze before moving away. She opens the front door and slips inside.

“Good night,” he replies, because no other words are coming to him. The last thing he sees is her smile and soft eyes before she shuts the door. 

And he’s left standing there, on his pretty date’s porch, his lips still thrumming with the taste of her.

It isn’t until much later that he realizes he still has her sweater on.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I just love these two so much TvT
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think of this little fic with comments and kudos. They're most definitely appreciated <333
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) for more Mando stuff, or even send me a prompt of your own :))))


End file.
